Marill, Azumarill (SM)
Cute. Location: Brooklet Hill (Island Scan on Saturday) Stats, Evolutions Don't bother about Marill. It evolves a level after you get it, at level 18. ￼That's quicker than Cyndaquil to Quilava! It has a lot of HP and good defenses, which mean that it can take many, many hits, and its attack stat is pretty bad but it's ''doubled ''by Huge Power. It's pretty slow, though, and it has a terrible special attack stat. Movepool, Abilities, Typing Its special move is AQUA JET. It's a priority physical water move. Priority + physical + STAB + Huge Power = carnage. The only other noteworthy move it will have is Rollout for a rock type move, which is used on consecutive turns (max 5 turns) and doubles in power every turn. It's a nice option at least. At level 21 (evolved) it gets Aqua Tail, a move with a staggering 90 base power. It only has a 90% chance to hit, but it's pretty helpful. A mere four levels later, it gets Play Rough, which is pretty much the same move but it's a Fairy-type move. At level 31, it gets Aqua Ring, useful for when you want Azumarill to be hard to take down, and Rain Dance at 35 benefits Aqua Tail and Aqua Jet, and then the last good moves it gets are Double Edge and Superpower at 42 and 46, both of which hit hard (and Superpower gives it some nice coverage) but are not useful for long battles. For TM moves: You can teach it Work Up to make it hit like a truck, Giga Impact has huge power and Bulldoze helps its low speed a bit by lowering the opponent's while hitting. Brick Break and Return are musts. Defensiveness? Rest, Protect, Light Screen, Toxic... For abilities, It MUST have Huge Power, no exceptions. There's Thick Fat, but if your Marill doesn't have Huge Power then he's PC-bait. No exceptions. Its two types, Water and Fairy, complement each other really well offensively and defensively. It has three weaknesses and six resistances as well as an immunity to Dragon. And for most enemy typings, if a move of either STAB type doesn't work, then a move of the other type will. Important Battles It can do surprisingly well against Wishiwashi if it has Aqua Tail/Rollout, Totem Salazzle is a complete joke, Lurantis is No-rantis, Olivia will be beaten senseless, Vikavolt is no, it's useful for defeating Mimikyu's supports with Aqua Jet, and most of the other fights will be beaten senseless except for Acerola, Kahili and Kukui. Conclusion Another water-type Pokémon that is very usable. Evolves impossibly early, has pretty good bulk, hits very hard with Huge Power, a typing that is good offensively and defensively, and it gets its best moves very early, as well as having Aqua Jet and a movepool full of good moves. It has great match-ups throughout the game because of this, but it's not without a problem. It's too slow, relying on Aqua Jet to outspeed stuff. This makes it easy to keel over against bulky Pokémon, especially if they also resist Aqua Jet. Its stats also become average by late game, but I can definitely recommend Azumarill. Plus, it's ADORABLE. Rating: 91% Category:Sun and Moon